


How Gold Got Melted by Ice

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author : StrawFairy, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Kise ne comprenait pas ce que tout le monde voyait dans ce garçon chétif et ennuyant, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il le voie à son tour.





	How Gold Got Melted by Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Gold Got Melted by Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722986) by [StrawFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy). 



La première fois que Kise avait vu Kuroko, la seule chose qu'il avait pensé était à quel point il avait l'air faible. Ses performances pendant l'entraînement ne firent que réaffirmer ce qu'il pensait. Le fait que quelqu'un plus faible que lui puisse lui donner des ordres l'énervait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Alors il ne s'était pas embêté à essayer d'être gentil, en fait il s'était forcé pour être aussi désagréable que possible.

Mais cela n'avait pas fait reculer Kuroko, il n'avait jamais l'air énervé ou dérangé par son attitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aomine le défendait toujours ou pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui était ami avec quelqu'un comme Kuroko. Et pourtant ils étaient les meilleurs des amis.

Tout cela eut encore moins de sens pour lui lorsqu'il découvrit que Kuroko n'était pas seulement dans le premier gymnase. Non. Il était **titulaire**. Le plus faible des membres du premier gymnase, qui ne devrait même pas être ici de base, était titulaire. Kise n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait pensé que le nouveau se faisait mener en bateau. Il avait donc demandé au coach et n'avait eu droit qu'à un froncement de sourcils et un hochement de tête, avant de se faire réprimander parce qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer Kuroko.

Ouais, c'est ça.

Le temps qu'il réalise tout cela, il s'était retrouvé à devoir aider les membres du deuxième gymnase pour un match d'entraînement avec Kuroko. Ils l'avaient fait exprès, était-ce un moyen de lui montrer à quel point ce type était censé être ''génial'' ? Il ne comprenait pas, il en avait assez vu pendant leur entraînement pour savoir que ce type était nul pour tout. Il essaya donc de faire un pari avec Kuroko ; ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'il n'accepta pas, ce gamin montrait tellement peu d'expressions que c'en était effrayant. Il ne comprenait pas ce que tout le monde voyait en lui, même une beauté comme Momoi était folle de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de Kuroko, qui avait l'attention d'Aomine, celle d'une fille aussi mignonne que Momoi et apparemment tous les autres titulaires le respectaient aussi. Alors que lui, qui avait plus de talent que ce minus pouvait imaginer, arrivait à peine à attirer l'attention des autres. Le fait qu'il se sente jaloux de quelqu'un qu'il jugeait faible le rendait fou de rage. Mais ce gamin ne répondait à aucune de ses piques. Il regarda son visage sans expression et fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment exaspérant.

Ces types étaient ridicules, ils faisaient tellement de fautes que c'en était risible. Mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas leur faire de remarque. Génial. Et le gamin était sur le terrain maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire pas ''aide-moi'' ? C'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide ! Personne ne le marquait à lui !

Il le maudissait intérieurement lorsque tous ses instincts réagirent à une vitesse fulgurante, lui permettant d'à peine attraper la passe rapide et incroyablement forte que le gamin venait de lui envoyer. Ce **petit gamin chétif** , qui ne pouvait rien faire à l'entraînement, venait juste de lui envoyer la plus incroyable des passes.

Soudainement il ne le trouvait plus si exaspérant que ça.

Le match avançait et le gamin arrivait à passer la défense de l'autre équipe comme si elle n'était même pas là, tout en gardant un visage impassible. Chaque passe montrait une précision terrifiante, le fruit d'heures d'entraînement interminables et Kise se sentait respecter Kuroko de plus en plus.

Après le match – il devait admettre qu'ils avaient gagné juste parce que Kuroko était là – il le félicita et lui demanda ce qui le dérangeait. Est-ce que se sacrifier ainsi était amusant ? Quand il vit le visage de Kuroko, non, Kurokocchi, il comprit que pour lui ce n'était pas du tout un sacrifice. Cela le fit le respecter encore plus. Cela lui donnait envie de comprendre Kurokocchi jusqu'à ce qu'il le connaisse par cœur. Et il le suivrait jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas.

Kise ne l'apprendrait que plusieurs mois plus tard, mais ce jour fut celui où il tomba amoureux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
